


Hard Questions

by Tarlan



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one had ever asked him how he dealt with a hard on while wearing the suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Created for **mmom** 2013 - Day 25

People always asked how he went to the toilet while wearing the suit but no one had ever asked him how he dealt with a hard on. To be honest, he'd never really thought about it before.

As Tony stood amidst a mountain of incapacitated bad guys, he felt the exhilaration of the fight manifest itself in the worst way possible. He was hard, and although the Iron Man suit was fairly generous in the crotch area, his hard cock pressing up against the inner wall of the suit was sending pleasure signals to his brain. Even through two layers of clothing, the slightest movement had him groaning in a need for completion.

The easiest solution was to hightail it out of there, return to home base, get out of the suit and deal with the 'problem' by hand. He had stopped the bad guys and the law enforcement agencies were now arriving to mop up the mess. He had no reason to stay except to gloat over his latest accomplishment, but he didn't need to give an interview right now to gain the kudos for his actions. The network news crews were now on the scene too, and all they needed was to see him fly away.

'My systems register a rise in blood pressure, body heat and dilation of the eyes. Are you feeling-?"

"I'm fine, JARVIS," he answered back.

The newly rebuilt Stark Tower in New York was closest, but as he approached the landing platform, he avoided the suit-removal mechanism and landed just outside the penthouse apartment. Pepper was in California so he knew he had the place all to himself so he ordered JARVIS to stop monitoring his vitals.

Leaning on the bar with his hands partially supporting his weight, Tony let his hips rock forward and groaned as the friction was enough to send another jolt of pleasure racing through him. he could see the reflection of Iron Man's mask in the mirror behind the bar and locked his eyes onto it as he continued to make tiny thrusts that sent exquisite sensations through him. He knew he was close and he whimpered as one last thrust sent his body into overload, feeling the pulse of his release warm and wet within the restrictive clothing.

He waited until the euphoria had started to pass before activating the suit release, feeling his body lighten with each piece of armor removed.

No one had ever asked him how he dealt with a hard on while wearing the suit. At least now he had an answer.

END


End file.
